Only The Sky Knows
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Tribute for NIIA! Tokohnya Kyu ama Ryu bukan berarti pairnya Kyu-Ryu loh! Bukan yaoi kok!


Only The Sky Knows

(A DDS Fic tribute for Niia)

Nyahaha.... setelah minta izin sama yang punya DDS....

Akhirnya terbit juga ni fic!

* * *

Gadis itulah yang menjadi calon murid kelas Q. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu nampak pas dengan wajahnya yang imut. Matanya berwarna ungu pucat karena memakai _softlens._ Bibir imutnya dipoles _lipgloss _berwarna _orange _bening. Rimbun pohon menuju kelas Q menghalangi sinar matahari untuk menodai kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Tubuhnya yang elok dibalut seragam _sailor _SMP. Dia mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam mengkilat dan kaus kaki putih pendek. Di jari tengah tangan kirinya melingkar cincin berwarna putih yang terbuat dari platina.

Saat memasuki gedung kelas Q, dia bertemu seorang guru wanita berambut _orange _panjang dan berkacamata.

"Ah, kau pasti murid baru itu. Ayo, masuk! Sebenarnya aku baru akan menjemputmu."

"Anda pasti Katagiri-_sensei_." Tebak gadis itu.

"Iya, aku Katagiri-_sensei_. Ikut aku, teman-teman barumu sudah menunggu."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Katagiri-_sensei_ ke ruang kelas Q.

"_Minna-san_, ayo tenang. Murid barunya sudah datang." Katagiri-_sensei _mengumumkan. "Mari masuk."

Gadis tadi masuk ke kelas dan membuat seisi kelas terpana, kecuali Amakusa Ryu.

"Minna-_san_, namaku Nia. Senang bisa masuk di kelas ini. Mohon bantuannya."

Nia tersenyum.

"Ada yang mau bertanya padanya?" Tawar Katagiri-_sensei_.

"Aku!" Megu mengacungkan tangannya. "Apa hobimu?"

"Aku suka membaca."

"Giliranku!" Sambar Kinta. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Spontan Kinta ditimpuki bola kertas oleh Kyu dan Kazuma.

"Cuma tanya apa salahnya?" Kinta protes, lalu menjitak Kyu dan Kazuma.

"Aku sudah punya pacar." Jawab Nia.

"Hah? Siapa?" Megu, Kyu, Kinta, dan Kazuma penasaran.

Wajah Nia jadi tersipu. "Rahasia."

"Yaah...."

"Minna_-san_, Nia ini kekasih Amakusa Ryu." Katagiri-_sensei _menjelaskan.

Kyu, Kinta, dan Kazuma langsung menatap Ryu dengan kaget. Ryu hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, Nia. Kamu bisa duduk di depan Ryu."

"Terimakasih."

Nia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan segera duduk untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Di belakang, Ryu menatap Nia dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, Tania...." Gumam Ryu kecil.

-X-X-X-

Saat jam istirahat, hanya ada Ryu dan Nia di dalam kelas.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Nia?" Tanya Ryu. "Seharusnya kau ada di New York."

"Aku disuruh untuk mengurus Ryu, makanya aku datang ke Jepang. Kenapa?"

"Mengurusku? Aku sudah terbiasa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Kalaupun kau tidak mau, aku bisa tinggal sendiri disini." Tantang Nia.

Ryu menatap Nia tajam. "Kau punya sandiwara yang bagus. Dengan wajah polosmu kau tipu teman-temanku dan bilang kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku tak punya tujuan khusus."

"Baik, kali ini kuterima pernyataanmu, tapi kalau sampai aku tahu kau memiliki tato itu...."

BRAAK!

"Wah, lagi asyik berduaan, ya? Maaf nih, ganggu...." Ucap Kyu setengah meledek.

"Kyu, apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

"Yah, Ryu ngambek. Jangan ngambek, dong.... Megu beliin es krim! Ayo keluar! Eh, Nia-chan mau, nggak?"

Dengan ramah Nia menggeleng. "Terimakasih, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa makan es krim."

"Ya, sudah deh. Ayo, Ryu!"

Ryu menatap sekilas ke arah Nia kemudian pergi keluar bersama Kyu.

Setelah Ryu keluar, Nia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sebuah nomor.

"Halo, ini aku, Nia."

"Tepat sekali! Aku sudah berada di DDS, di kelas tempat Ryu-sama belajar, kelas Q."

"Ya. Sebentar lagi, aku akan berhasil memata-matai kelas ini."

Nia menutup pembicaraan. Seulas senyum terpahat di bibirnya yang mungil.

"Lihat saja, Ryu-sama.... Aku sudah mendapatkan tugas pertamaku. Mari kita lihat, apa kau bisa melindungi teman-temanmu?" Gumam Nia sambil memainkan sebuah pisau lipat di tangannya. Kemudian membuka album foto yang baru dia keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Minami Chinatsu. Target yang sangat gampang." Ucap Nia meremehkan, kemudian menancapkan pisau yang tadi dia mainkan ke foto Chinatsu, adik dari Minami Megumi.

"Semua sudah diatur. Hanya tinggal kau, Ryu-sama, yang memegang kuncinya.... Apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan Minami Chinatsu?"

Ryu yang berdiri di balik pintu mendengarnya.

"Jadi itu tujuanmu datang kemari, Tania.... Apa boleh buat. Meski aku memang mencintai dirimu, tetapi aku tetap harus menghentikanmu."

Target sudah ditetapkan dari pemimpin Pluto. Minami Chinatsu. Akankah Ryu dan teman-temannya dapat menyelamatkan Chinatsu?

* * *

WAHAHAHAHA....

Maaf, gaje abis.... baru pertamakali nulis fic DDS..... Pendek banget, pula....

Review yah!

For note: Chinatsu itu OC bareng-bareng Nia....


End file.
